Guide to a Low BR game
About This sub-guide is a general guideline for proceeding with an optimized BR. It's recommended that you're already on NG+ if playing on the PC, or have some grasp of the mechanics if playing on the X360. Those on their initial playthrough may have some difficulty keeping up with what the game may throw at them considering that combat time will likely be very limited until a certain point. A NG+ run is recommended simply because of the ability to craft decent equipment from the start to begin outfitting the units. It also doesn't matter if the game is on Normal or Hard. The approach will be similar, although Hard will likely take longer due to the higher difficulty of the fights. If playing on the X360, the BR benchmarks will be higher simply because the gains are different. Battle Rank What is the Battle Rank? The Battle Rank (BR) is The Last Remnant's take on a sort of levelling scheme. It's essentially a simplified form of Romancing SaGa's ER/BR system, modified to be more gradual. The most important thing about BR to note is that it's not a representation of the party's strength, but merely the number of fights they've been though (more on this later). BR actually begins to matter less and less as the game progresses if it's been kept under control, leaving the battles to a test of strategy (or brute force, depending on play style). Breakdown * BR doesn't change when swapping units * BR, as mention above, is not representative of the party's strength. It is, however, a measure what has been fought. The number of unions defeated, the Chain and BR difference affect how quickly BR will go up. There is a way to slow it down though... * BR scales up enemy stats based on a set threshold. Rare monsters on the PC scale up in a different fashion. By keeping BR low enough, enemies will remain at their base encounter ranks. BR does not affect rare monsters on the X360, which may lead to unintentionally hilarious one-sided fights. * The lower your BR, the easier it is to gain stats. This is because stat up chance increases based on the BR difference between the enemy and player. * The BR difference is also used to determine any sort of EXP compensation multiplier to be applied to various EXP gains. This will affect stat EXP as well as any EXP equipment will gain. This multiplier is also used to calculate BR gains, so fighting high level encounters will clock in higher gains. Battle Rank EXP For more information on how battle EXP is calculated see the Battle Rank page. Before Starting Why bother with a low BR? Keeping BR low helps later recruits by giving them an easier time to catch up, along with allowing faster growth for the initial recruits. It also keeps encounters as close to their default levels as possible, leaving them at their weakest. How to Keep a Low BR The best way to keep BR low is to avoid encounters. Unfortunately this does limit Skill training. To counter this minor deficiency, seeking out robust multi-deadlock monsters (Dragons, Spiritlords) can allow for decent stat and Skill EXP while keeping BR gains to a minimum (lots of unit KOs!). To make fights last long enough to accrue enough KOs, the Mystic Seal formation is recommended, along with having at least 3 units that can revive (because you're probably going to need them). For avoiding encounters, learn enemy movement patterns. Some like to teleport here and there. Others will reveal their location once you get close enough. And there are a few occasions when a single symbol will alert other symbols in the area of your presence. Also take note of the symbol above their heads. Extra precaution should be taken for those with the crossed swords as they are more likely to detect you from further away and are more relentless in their chases. You can also choose to anger them with a Blank Trigger to get them to move towards you and away from your target. Timeshift is also another useful tool for dodging the more difficult monsters. Be a little more careful with this one as it doesn't last for too long! Key Points to Keep Note of * Avoid unnecessary fights (boss encounters/difficult to avoid encounters such as the Landworms in the mist are fine) ** Learn enemy movement patterns * Quests should be ended quickly (aim for the boss)/only take on the ones that give units or ones that don't have fights * Material hunting should be unnecessary if on NG+. Can craft to any level, although refraining from crafting the highest possible customization is recommended. ** If on the first playthrough, only look for materials if STR+DEF/INT+M.DEF with formations isn't enough for survival * It should go without saying, save often. You're likely going to need it if you haven't memorized enemy movement patterns and detection ranges. ** That said, no need to try optimizing gains for every fight you encounter. Gains can vary quite wildly. * Union size. Play with what you're comfortable with. Larger unions at the beginning is recommended so that they have a chance at surviving. After Emmy joins, feel free to break it down to 5 unions for more control. Do keep in mind that more unions means more control at the cost of having more fragile unions, depending on how they're structured. A true low BR game will involve absolutely no grinding and quests, and very few opportunities to outfit units. That is more of a challenge and not what this guide is about. Gold Gold shouldn't be an issue if playing on NG+, especially on further subsequent runs. If not playing on something like a 3rd+ run, then maybe a little bit of digging will do the trick. Since fighting will be limited, the main source of income will come from selling stones dug up by Mr. Diggs, that mysterious Drill, instead of from selling captured monsters. The selling of unwanted equipment/materials can also help, but will not be sustainable. Harvest Locations This list will only contain the easiest farming spots that allow for fastest enter/dig and exit times: * Vale of the Gods: near the entrance (b-6), is available after entering Elysion ** Rough Elven Stone (300g, 40%) and Rough Sylph Stone (450g, 10%) * Berechevaltelle: near the 2 Jhana symbols (O-1), is available after Numor Mine (opening up Melphina) ** Rough Cúchulainn Stone (600g, 40%) * Crookfen: close to the upper Last Leaf (N-13), is available after Numor Mine (opening up Melphina) ** Rough Oberon Stone (600g, 40%) * Numor Mine - Undeveloped Zone: 2nd platform, may have a Dragon/Rockgrater present (G-14). Available during the Numor Mine segment ** Rough Alp Stone (450g, 50%) and Rough Cúchulainn Stone (600g, 10%). Spot can restore Digs Count * The Aqueducts - East Waterway Control: close to the Transporter (B-14), available upon entering the Aqueducts ** Rough Pixie Stone (750g, 60%) and Rough Leprechaun Stone (900g, 10%). Spot can restore Digs Count The easiest spot in the early game would be the Vale of the Gods location since it's a very simple in-and-out. Berechevaltelle is faster than both the Crookfen and Numor Mine spots in terms of travel distance. The Numor Mine spot has the advantage of restoring the Digs Count. The major disadvantage of the Numor Mine spot is the area it's in. There are Dagons floating back and forth when using the gondola, making it somewhat annoying to access. The other issue is that the Transporter is much further down. The Aqueducts spot is best accessed after returning from Wyrmskeep. Open it by accepting The Slave Traders since it's easier (and faster) to approach from the Central Sluiceway. Sidequests Best to check when each sidequest opens up by talking to the pub's assistants. Their clues are usually quite vague. Many of the quests with cutoffs should be completed closer to the end of Disc 1/Part 1 as BR would have risen somewhat by then, leaving the total gains relatively lower than if they were attempted earlier. This is only a concern if trying to complete all sidequests. Otherwise, feel free to skip them. The following quests have definite cutoffs: : Entering Athlum Castle after the meeting in Nagapur: :* Bravery and Loyalty : After locking into finishing Disc 1 (after fighting the Harpylia): :* After a Day's Work... :* Slumber of the Lost Fragment :* A Voice from the Past :* Blooming Flower, Singing Bird :* The Losing Game :* The Wanderer :* Into the Abyss :* The Fiery Revolt :* The Ancient War :* Frustrations :* The Broken Seal :* The Disappearing Knights :* The Reviving Legend :* At Hatred's End (optional on the PC) :* Athlum's Witch, Celapaleis's Witch, Elysion's Witch and Nagapur's Witch Since Unique Leaders will likely be the main force on the team, these quests will be of interest: * Baulson: Baulson * When the Rose Blooms: Violet and Gabriel * Amnesia: Jorgen * A Single Soul: Rhagoh * Darien: Darien * Wisdom's Echo: Glenys * Frustrations: Leshau * The Rainbow Bond: Maddox (and Sibal later in the story) * The Reviving Legend: Roberto (assuming that you've agreed with him at least once) * The Successor: Allan * Love Will Rise Again: Paris * Kate and Rhagoh: Kate * Kosmosfest: Sheryl * Seeker of the Ancient Path: Yuniver * Hearts: Haruko * The Gates of Deceit and Sword of the Dead: Duke of Ghor * The Fallen: Wyngale * Baaluk's Witch: Khrynia * The Seven's respective quests and defeating their Enlightened forms (this only seems to affect Hinnah and Hannah) For a more complete list, please see the Availability of Side Quests page. Training Grounds A general listing of areas that become available for use as training grounds. * After Blackdale: Black - The Obsidian Trail, vs. Skull Scavengers as they don't call for reinforcements * After Numor Mine: Numor Mine - Operations Area No.5 * After final party upgrade: Fornstrand, Flaumello Tower, The Second Path * After Koenigsdorf: The Sixth Path, Wyrmskeep, Darken Forest * After the Holy Plain: The Seventh Path * The Ancient Ruins: X360: requires DLC, after unlocking the Second Path. PC: requires Stone of the Imperator, after defeating The Fallen Walkthrough Since this guide will assume that you will have some familiarity with the game, there will be unmarked spoilers, although it will attempt to be as spoiler-free as possible. You have been warned. It will also include the number of unions terminated, along with the base EXP from the fight. The actual gains will vary based on Chain, BR difference and how many units on your side were KO'd. This is just a guideline, not something concrete! Beginning The very first battle in the game, which explains basic controls, does not count towards your BR. After Emma joins your party temporarily, you are to engage the Jhana, and later a Raptor. These 2 battles count towards BR gain, but they will end pretty quickly, resulting in only base gains. You will have fought a total of 3 unions: 60EXP. Projected BR: BR1 Investigations with Pagus and Blocter Either choice will result in fighting against 3 unions at the target area. While it's possible to route only the boss, it's highly unlikely that 2000+ damage can be dealt within a Turn at this stage. The encounters are BR2~4, so likely not too much more than 120EXP for this segment. Projected BR: BR1 Off to Dillmoor BR6~8 for these enemies, 5 unions total. Expect at least 100EXP from this. Projected BR: BR2 (PC: BR1) Guild Access You have a choice now (other than the 2 mandatory quests): hiring the units currently available in the guild, hiring the units currently available in the guild and taking on Baulson's quest, or hope that you can get through the next part solo (you don't want to take this option). His quest will involve fighting against 2 unions (40EXP), but they're much closer to your current BR, so gains will be "normal". Projected BR: BR2 (PC: BR1) Off to Blackdale To gain entrance into Blackdale, you'll have to take out Jager and his crew. Too bad the fight doesn't end when Jager goes down despite Athlum's efforts to terminate him quickly. Try to keep David's union out of deadlock by flanking whatever his union fights. This will help him fire the Gae Bolg once Jager is out. This fight is BR8~10, 10 unions (200EXP), 22 Chain. Projected BR: BR2 (PC: BR2) As soon as you enter Blackdale you should exit to the world map to lose the 22 Chain from the previous battle. The next fight is against the Fiery Idol and 5 other unions, for a total of 6 unions, BR10~12 (120EXP), 14 Chain. Projected BR: BR3 (PC: BR2) Off to Elysion As there's no fighting required from the end of Blackdale until entering the Catacombs, you can easily set off the next event flag to hire a few new units. At this point, you should have Rush, David and the Four Generals of Athlum and Baulson. By entering the Catacombs, Tier 4 Soldiers become available for hire. For now, you're able to use 3 unions, 9 units. X360 breakdown: 3 Unions/4 Active Leaders/9 Units/10 Leaders/10 Soldiers ---- Leaders * Loki is available right after Blackdale * Caedmon is available after entering Balterossa * Violet and Gabriel are available after completing The Dreaming Rose and When the Rose Blooms * Nora is available after entering the Catacombs ---- Quests * Bravery and Loyalty is now active. * The Dreaming Rose and When the Rose Blooms for Violet and Gabriel, as well as a new Guild * The Trade Route is now active. Use it to open up Balterossa, Baaluk and Royotia. * If on the X360, don't do The Secret Letter yet. You'll see why later. ---- Before heading the Catacombs, earning a little money is probably going to be a good idea. Using Herbs doesn't come cheap after all! From The Trade Route or talking to the bartender in Elysion, make your way west in the Great Sand Sea. This will open up the Vale of the Gods and a quick Dive Point. Harvest until you think you have enough money to fully stock up on Herbs and anything else you might need. Opening up Baaluk and Royotia might be a good idea as well since those towns may have a few materials of interest. Lavafender may also contain a few harvest points for crafting. Inside the Catacombs... It's possible to avoid all the Landworms in the mist, but it's perfectly fine to get caught in battle with them. Just make sure that you don't end up linking them since your units are still relatively weak at this point. * if engaging all Landworms + required Albic Qsiti fights: 16~18 unions (320~360EXP), 39~44 Chain (2 from "trap" → 3 unions, 4 Landworms in mist → 7 unions, 1 Landworm near Morsel → 2 unions, 4 in front of door → 6 unions) * if only engaging the Albic Qsiti: 9 unions, BR22~24 (180EXP), 22 Chain (2 from "trap" → 3 unions, 4 in front of the door → 6 unions) Either way, there will be a BR increase since this area's a fair bit higher in BR than before. Projected BR: BR4 (PC: BR3) Off to Numor Mine with Emma Now comes the slightly more difficult part. You only have Rush and Emma. For X360 players, not having completed "The Secret Letter" for the Jade Orb (Remedies) will make this a lot easier. How? Because Restorative Herb is much faster than Restore, and will allow for Emma to reassess her Standby to Restore if the union takes too much damage. For PC players, this doesn't matter one bit because of art toggling. Patience will be key when dealing with the gondola. Observe the pattern before moving and you should be able to make it all the way down without engaging any of the Dagon. And try not to engage any of the Quien. They're pretty tough and you only have 2 units. For the fight itself, there are 2 approaches if playing on the PC. Only 1 if on the X360. Namul Niram are slightly higher in BR on the X360, but that doesn't affect the fight too much. BR26 vs. BR24 (PC). The first applies to both versions: Rush and Emma in the same union, play defensively and try not to break deadlock to heal. The extra damage from the Raidlock and associated morale drop is not something you want to see happen. You're already going to be starting with a disadvantage, no need to push it further. Don't panic when Spark V comes up. Yes it will hurt, but losing your grip on the fight will hurt you more. This is when not having Remedies is very helpful. The other method is PC only: Deploy only Rush and try to slow him down, although this shouldn't be necessary. Emma will jump in as her own union (she will also do this during "Bravery and Loyalty") with about triple HP. Have her tank Namul Niram with Rush backing her up. Rush should never engage Namul Niram. It's suicide, he'll likely die from a single attack. Don't do it. If no healing command comes up, opt to Standby or have him use a buff (himself or Emma is fine). It's only 1 union, so 20EXP is the base earned. Projected BR: BR4 (PC: BR3) After this, you're free to use 12 units, 4 unions. X360 breakdown: 4 Unions/5 Active Leaders/12 Units/12 Leaders/15 Soldiers Off to Nagapur First order of business should be unlocking Melphina. Talk to the bartendress in Elysion about the surrounding cities, then go through Berechevaltelle and Crookfen. This will also open up more harvest points, though the one in Berechevaltelle should be easier to access. This segment doesn't involve any fighting whatsoever. All it is is making your way over to Nagapur (and maybe unlocking Ghor along the way since there are quests there). After taking part in the meeting, make sure that you don't enter Athlum Castle until a very important quest has been cleared! ---- Leaders * Rhagoh is available upon completing A Single Soul - 3 unions (60) * Leshau is available upon completing Frustrations - 1 union (20, likely less because it's a Spiritlord) * Glenys is available upon completing Wisdom's Echo - 3 unions (60) * Maddox is available upon completing The Rainbow Bond - 1 union (20, likely less because it's a Dragon) * Darien is available upon completing Darien - no fight * Jorgen (Adventurer) is available after completing Amnesia - Boots/Book/Bandanna or Boots/Bandanna/Letter * Jorgen (Sage) is available after completing Amnesia - Book/Boots/Letter or Book/Bandanna/Letter ---- Quests * Bravery and Loyalty should be completed before heading back to Athlum Castle after the meeting. It's a small fight against 3 unions (60EXP). PC players can take Emma out of the active party for an extra union as she jumps in. * Now's a good time to complete The Dreaming Rose (3 unions, 60EXP) and When the Rose Blooms if you haven't done so already (4 unions, 80EXP, but watch out for those Wyverns!) * The Broken Seal and The Disappearing Knights are now active after unlocking Melphina * The Standoff is active after unlocking Ghor (3 battles, 9 unions total for 180EXP). It's only important because of Basic Customization and a Salia. A small PC only trick: Blocter will join as his own union if he's not part of the active party. ---- After you've hired any new leaders you want, go ahead with entering the castle and get ready for the next big fight... The Nest of Eagles Another large scale fight, only that the Guest Union is a little hapless. Helping them is entirely optional, and should be encouraged, even if the reason is a little bit cruel. Guest Union KOs also count towards Ally Unit KOs, so let them die over and over again to help dampen BR gains. The other way to really limit gains is to target Roeas and Castanea from the start, but that's practically suicide. Depending on how good you are at controlling the field, keep Castanea around for KOs. The fight by itself should provide plenty of opportunities to revive unions since the enemy will be pretty relentless with targeting Celapaleis's only union. So don't be afraid of losing unions here and there as long as you keep 2+ unions alive to revive when necessary. Just don't leave any unions stranded since you want all of them alive at the end for stat gains. There are 9 unions for 180EXP. After the fight, Emmy joins the party. You can now use 5 unions/15 units. X360 breakdown is: 5 Unions/6 Active Leaders/15 Units/15 Leaders/18 Soldiers Projected BR: BR7 (PC: BR4) Assuming that a few quests that require fight have been finished. If not, then the projected BR will be slightly lower. Infiltrating the Aqueducts The Disc 1 Final Dungeon. Entering the Aqueducts is interesting in that it makes one leader available for hire, while blocking others if you haven't turned in the guild tasks in time (all generics). Entering also sets off the flag for Tier 6 soldiers, so check out who's available if there are any slackers on the team. ---- Leaders * Gaou is available in Baaluk after entering the Aqueducts * Roberto is available after completing The Reviving Legend and having agreed with him at least once * Jorgen (Warrior) is available after completing Amnesia. This variant requires the Sword. See Jorgen for all possible combinations. Easiest could arguably be Sword + Staff + Bandanna ---- Quests * Any quests that close upon finishing the events in the Aqueducts should be completed now. They are: :* After a Day's Work... - 3~4 Qsiti symbols → 5~7 unions (100~140) :* Slumber of the Lost Fragment - no fight :* A Voice from the Past - 3 Albic Qsiti in the mist → 5 unions (1/2/2) + Souleater (120) :* Blooming Flower, Singing Bird - 5 unions of Landworms (100) :* The Losing Game - 1 Grand Beetle (20) :* The Wanderer - 4 battles → 4 (80)/4 (80)/4 (80)/4 + Milton (100) :* Into the Abyss - no fight :* The Fiery Revolt - Vespalia (20) :* The Ancient War - 7 unions (140) :* Frustrations - Validus (20) :* The Broken Seal - 3 battles → 3 unions each (180) :* The Disappearing Knights - 3 unions of Hypnos (60) :* The Reviving Legend - 1 battle → 10~12 unions (200~240), depends if certain reinforcements are bypassed (requires Arcana and/or Gae Bolg terminating everything) :* At Hatred's End (agree with Ophelia all the way, optional on the PC) - 5 unions (100) :* Athlum's Witch, Celapaleis's Witch, Elysion's Witch and Nagapur's Witch - no fights X360 note: Remember to side with Ophelia if going for the Rank 8 fight as At Hatred's End is required for Things Unchangeable! If all Disc 1 quests have been finished, then the ending BR before heading into the Aqueducts should be around BR25 (PC: BR20), lower if no material hunting was conducted. ---- Once you're committed to finishing Disc 1, it's going to be a series of 3 back-to-back fights. The Harpylia shouldn't pose much of a problem (3 unions, 60EXP). The Gates of Hell and its Hypnos minions shouldn't be too bad either (5 unions, 100EXP). Don't be too discouraged if a few unions end up Enthralled. It's fine as long as your side still outnumbers the enemy. The third fight against Jager and Lob Omen is likely going to be the most difficult out of the 3. There will be 6 unions (120EXP) vs. your 4~5. One of the things that makes this fight easier is abusing the Lob Omen's AI; it will always try to flank whoever is deadlocked with Jager. Try to take advantage of this since it's a free shot at the Remnant, along with boosting morale due to the Raidlock. There's a little trick for PC players against the Gates of Hell: take Rush out of the active party. He will jump in, allowing you to control up to 6 unions. Depending on the amount of activity before heading into the above fights, the ending BR can vary quite a bit. The below is just a guideline. Ending lower is better, and is quite likely. Projected BR: BR30 (PC: 20) After Wyrmskeep Six months later, time to look for a new Remnant. There's no fighting from talking to David to the final party upgrade. You're free to fight the Seething Wind when you see it, and generally recommended since it's there until dead. Fighting it shouldn't increase BR too much. ---- Leaders After Wyrmskeep: * Allan is available upon completing The Successor (requires The Trade Route completed) - 1~? unions. The gains will depend on how quickly you catch the leader and if any other enemies were dragged into battle. * Paris is available upon completing Love Will Rise Again (requires For Love the Bell Tolls and Goodbye, Sweet Love completed) - min: 9, max: 23, depending how quickly the bosses are dispatched. The split is 7 in the first half, 16 in the second half. Doesn't matter which one is first. After passing through Fornstrand: * Kate is available upon completing Kate and Rhagoh (requires A Single Soul completed and Rhagoh hired) - 3 unions (60), doesn't matter what you fight * Jager is available upon completing The Fated One (The Fated One requires Wisdom's Echo completed) * Sheryl is available upon completing Kosmosfest (only if The Cosmos Maiden has been completed) - 30 unions, 82 Chain. There are 16 Armorshells to tackle, so gains from this quest are going to be somewhat high. ---- Quests * While there are quests available now, don't bother until receiving the final upgrade. It will help. * The Fated One is now active if Wisdom's Echo has been completed. This quest is required for opening the Ring of the Labyrinth guild in Athlum, as well as unlocking Emmy's "Hundred Flowers" on the PC. 5 unions total. As with Blocter's quest, Emmy will jump in as her own union if she's not in the active party (PC only). ---- Final Party Upgrade After Irina joins, the final party upgrade is granted. You can now use 5 unions/18 units. X360 breakdown: 5 Unions/6 Active Leaders/18 Units/15 Leaders/20 Soldiers. ---- Leaders * Irina joins automatically * Zolean is now available in Balterossa ---- Quests * The Tablet of Marshall is now active. It will be needed for other quests and for turning certain Remnants into Talismans for your use. Only 1 union, so 20EXP (then modified by BR) * The ones listed in the previous section, especially the ones concerning new recruits * The Silver Falcons: Part Three should be completed before Koenigsdorf and the Six Bases appear on the map if you want the Wishing Coin. Requires Part One and Part Two finished first. ---- At this point, some training will likely be needed to get through the next 13 battles comfortably. Training against Spiritlords and Dragons while using formations that lower key attack stats is recommended as those enemy types tend to be fairly tough and the lower stats will help prolong the battles. This is where NG+ for PC players will come in handy. The Mystic Seal formation helps with just that by lowering all stats, except DEF and M.DEF, to 0%. If using the Mystic Seal formation, then training can be done almost anywhere. Being a little reckless is also OK since you still want those Ally KOs for lower gains. X360 players are more limited since that formation doesn't exist. The highest BR areas at this point without accessing the DLC are Numor Mine, Flaumello Tower and the Second Path. If the Ruins are available, that would be the best spot for stat gains. BR gains will be rapid at first (slower if unions die left and right), so don't be too alarmed by it. Koenigsdorf ---- Something very important here! Don't forget to talk to the Duke of Ghor after taking down 1/3/5 Bases. This is required for triggering The Gates of Deceit and Sword of the Dead. If you're feeling paranoid, go ahead with talking to him after every Base battle, but those are the exact times when he'll have something new to say. On the PC, he'll have the to signal a new conversation. ---- Another difficulty spike, and a section ripe for BR gains... Each of the Six Bases is a 2 part fight (really 1 part if on the X360). Keeping gains as low as possible will be difficult as the main boss(es) in the Bases are almost disproportionately harder than the outside segments. * Base 1: Outside: 16 (320), BR50~52. Inside: 6 (120), BR51~53 * Base 2: Outside: 14 (280), BR52~54. Inside: 6 (120), BR53~55 * Base 3: Outside: 20 (400), BR54~56. Inside: 6 (120), BR55~57 * Base 4: Outside: 21 (420), BR56~58. Inside: 6 (120), BR57~59 * Base 5: Outside: 18 (360), BR58~60. Inside: 6 (120), BR59~61 * Base 6: Outside: 28 (560), BR60~62. Inside: 6 (120), BR61~63 * Cyclops: 1 (20), BR62~64 * Koenigsdorf: 18 (360), BR64~66 Off to Rescue Irina. Again. Irina runs off, you have to go rescue her. Again. The story fight in Darken Forest is relatively easy. Its only annoying trick is its use of Bewitch to Enthrall your unions. Just like the Harpylia fight, there are 3 unions. Wipe the floor with them, they shouldn't be hard at this point. Especially when compared to Koenigsdorf, this is a breather. After getting her back, the next few quests open up. ---- Leaders * Sibal is available in Royotia if The Rainbow Bond has been completed. If hiring on the X360, he will be in Ghor after The Gates of Deceit and Sword of the Dead has been completed * Yuniver is available upon completing Seeker of the Ancient Path ---- Quests * Seeker of the Ancient Path - 4 fights. The first 3 are against 3 unions of Greater Demons/Blackwings/Evil Eyes. The 4th in The Final Fortress is against the Charged Idol, 2 unions of Deaths and 2 unions of Hypnos. It's difficult, but not impossible at a low BR. 14 unions, 280EXP (more or less around there if suffering from a number of KOs, which is expected) * The Gates of Deceit and Sword of the Dead - no need to engage the Greater Demons in the area; they're just there to "guide" you through the area. Heading straight for the fight, there are 4 unions for 80EXP. Ghor's union will be helping out * The Fallen - 1 unions, and this will be hell if unprepared * Hearts - will be available if the prerequisites are met. It's a 2-part fight, 5 unions in each one. There's a good chance there will be a BR increase after this. Likely at least 200EXP. ---- Off to Undelwalt After rescuing Irina (again), it's off to Undelwalt. Taking the eastern exit in Berechevaltelle, make your way to the top of Mt. Vackel to deal with Heaven's Lord. After this, exit to have Undelwalt appear on the map. Don't go in unless you have finished "The Fallen" first! ---- Leaders * Wyngale is available upon completing The Fallen (requires Frustrations completed, must be done before entering Undelwalt!) * Khrynia is available upon completing Baaluk's Witch * Duke of Ghor is available upon completing The Gates of Deceit and Sword of the Dead (must be done before using the Transporter in Undelwalt!) * Haruko is available upon completing Hearts (must have the Tablet and not have taken the Dead Heart!) * Jorgen is available upon completing Amnesia (based on the order he will ask for them): ** Jorgen (Djin) requires the Belt + Boots + Shield ** Jorgen (Aristocrat) requires the Bandanna + Boots + Shield ** Jorgen (Raider) requires the Sword + Bandanna + Shield ** Jorgen (General) requires the Sword + Staff + Shield ---- Quests * The rest of Khrynia's quest chain is now active ---- The Final Stretch The Holy Plain is another large scale fight. It's possible to cut this one short(er) by aiming directly at Union Q once it appears (the one with Miss Venus the Dragon in it). A minimum of 17 unions will be terminated (A~P for Q+others to reinforce), up to a maximum of 35 unions. After this, talk to Marina and Oswald. This will trigger one of the final event flags required for several guild tasks. It may be further up ahead on the X360, so don't be surprised if nothing new becomes active after talking to Oswald. Finish up any remaining quests. Upgrade Equips. Beat up any DLC bosses if you so wish. Train a little bit. Then head over to the Sacred lands. Well, the Seventh Path first. Fighting Gojun is mandatory, but it's a dragon. Should be a pushover at this point. Facing off against the Icy Idol and Glagonos should net you about 6 unions worth of EXP. Watch out for its Acid Rain as it will lower morale if it hits (and it will). After the fight, you will now have access to the Ark there. While there's a Transporter in the Sacred Lands, exiting now to finish up any loose ends will save a little bit of trouble. Unless you're looking for the Monopole on the X360. Then you don't have much of a choice but to go in to look for it. ---- Leaders * Leucetius is available in Melphina if your BR is 80+ * PC only: The Seven are available upon completing Union of the Golden Chalice Guild Task 70 ---- Quests * anything you haven't finished yet. Check the Quests page If you've managed to defeat all the DLC stuff, then the final fight will not be an issue. No projected BR in the past few sections because it can vary wildly due to different player priorities. Leaders This section will separate the unique leaders based on their earliest availability. ---- Start the game: * Rush ---- After gaining guild access: * Baulson: Baulson (Quest) → a simple fight against 2 unions After David and the Four Generals join: * David * Emma * Blocter * Pagus * Torgal * Loki ---- After entering Elysion: * Caedmon: available upon entering Balterossa * Violet: When the Rose Blooms → follow up to The Dreaming Rose, vs. 4 unions * Gabriel: same conditions as Violet After entering the Catacombs: * Nora ---- After Numor Mine: * Rhagoh: A Single Soul → vs. 3 unions * Maddox: The Rainbow Bond → vs. Ancient Dragon * Leshau: Frustrations → vs. Validus * Jorgen (Adventurer) * Jorgen (Sage) ---- After the meeting in Nagapur: * Darien: Darien (Quest) → no fight * Glenys: Wisdom's Echo → vs. 3 unions Time to infiltrate the Aqueducts: * Emmy: story unit * Roberto: The Reviving Legend + having agreed with him at least once → vs. variable * Gaou: after entering the Aqueducts * Jorgen (Warrior) ---- Returning from Wyrmskeep: * Allan: The Successor → vs. variable (depends on how many are dragged in) * Paris: Love Will Rise Again → vs. variable (depends on fight progression) ---- Returning from Fornstrand: * Kate: Kate and Rhagoh → vs. 3 unions * Sheryl: Kosmosfest → vs. 30 unions (29 Armorshell unions + 1 Death union, 82 Chain total) * Jager: open Athlum's Ring of the Labyrinth with The Fated One ---- After the final party upgrade: * Irina: story unit * Zolean: available upon entering Balterossa After Koenigsdorf: * Sibal: requires The Rainbow Bond completed * Yuniver: Seeker of the Ancient Path → vs. 3/3/3/5 unions, fairly difficult quest due to the Charged Idol After Darken Forest: * Duke of Ghor: The Gates of Deceit and Sword of the Dead → navigate to a fight vs. a Third Committee Soldier + 3 other unions * Haruko: Hearts → vs. 2 fights of 5 unions each * Wyngale: The Fallen (Quest) → vs. The Fallen. ---- After entering Undelwalt: * Khrynia: Baaluk's Witch → will only appear here if Nagapur's Witch was finished in Part 1, and the subsequent quests after that point * Jorgen (Djin) * Jorgen (Aristocrat) * Jorgen (General) * Jorgen (Raider) ---- After gaining access to the Seventh Path: * Leucetius: BR80+ * (PC) Snievan: After a Day's Work... + Union of the Golden Chalice Task 70 → vs. 5~7 unions (requires access to the Ring of the Labyrinth in Elysion) * (PC) Zuido: Slumber of the Lost Fragment + Union of the Golden Chalice Task 70 → no fight (requires access to the Ring of the Ancient Castle in Ghor) * (PC) Ludope: A Voice from the Past + Union of the Golden Chalice Task 70 → vs. Souleater + 3 Albic Qsiti in the mist (1/2/2 unions) * (PC) Hannah: Blooming Flower, Singing Bird + Union of the Golden Chalice Task 70 → vs. 5 unions * (PC) Milton: The Wanderer + Union of the Golden Chalice Task 70 → vs. 4/4/4/5/ unions * (PC) Hinnah: same as Hannah * (PC) Young: The Losing Game + Union of the Golden Chalice Task 70 → vs. Grand Beetle Category:Game Play